TEEN TITANS MEET SLENDER
by DragonSaver2
Summary: Note I do NOT own teen titans or slender but i did make a new charater named Braydon thats me One early morning the titans were making breakfast.But Braydon and Raven are not Braydon is playing Slender with Raven then the power went out Braydon needed 1 more page then a note flow in and it said always watches no eyes then there was a scream AHHHH! we went to stars room


**Note i do ****NOT**** own teen titans or slender but i made my own charater named braydon**

**TEEN TITANS MEET SLENDER MAN**

**One early morning the titans were making but Beast boy and was reading her book Beast boy was playing on his laptop playing the game said''What are you doing''she boy said am playing my new game said ''what in the world is that''.Beast boy said it were you collet 8 pages.''Why'' she boy says''Becaues theres this guy named...BREAKFAST IS READY! Robin boy went to the did not she went on Beast boys laptop she breakfast Beast boy went to go back on his laptop but Raven was still on boy said ''Hey let me on my laptop''Raven said what hold on am on the 7 pa...''.The power went out and Braydon saw a note fly picked it up it said no eyes always said who the heck put that there is this a boy said ''SLENDER! DONT LOOK OR IT TA...''.Raven slaped Beast boy then she said''calm down''.Braydon said ''Wait were Star...or Robin''.The titans looked around in the tower the there was a girly !.Braydon said that was Star they went to Stars room all there was a peace of Robin's cloth'in and Star' Cy looked back in the hall stand'in 5 feet away was a black figure with tentacles he said''GUYS IN THE HALL WAY''!.The titans looked it disappeared it was just Beast boy was gone the titans looked every were BB was gone then there was a DUDES!.Cy said he was going to check it out. 12 minutes later Braydon and Raven went up stairs they were the only one left and they knew becaues there was BB's belt and CY's arm Braydon and Raven huged and Raven cryed in Braydon's arms and there was a note on a pipe Braydon saw it when Raven huged him it said Cant Run! on the back it said theres a radio play was on the ground next to he pressed played a song**

**_Slender man Slender man_**

**_ all the chilldren try to run_**

**_ Slender man Slender man_**

**_ to him its part of the fun _**

**_ Slender man Slender man_**

**_ dressed in darkets suit and tie_**

**_ Slender man Slender man _**

**_ you most certianly will die_**

**_ Slender man Slender man_**

**_ His branching arm are all collecting _**

**_ Slender man Slender man_**

**_ His face empty of expressing_**

**_ Slender man Slender man _**

**_ He won't let you say goodbye_**

**_ Slender man Slender man_**

**_ you most certianly will die_**

**_ Slender man Slender man _**

**_ sometimes hums are lowly drone_**

**_ Slender man Slender man _**

**_ He will wander round your home_**

**_ Slender man Slender man_**

**_ in the fog he's hard to see_**

**_ Slender man Slender man _**

**_ You will certainly will die_**

**End of starts to said well will get threw said its not that its in my child hood I was playing in the woods with my sister we were playing hide and go seek i hid behind a tree the my sister was 5 feet away from I heard a scream I looked there on top of my sister was a tall man with tentacles no face (*sobs*)It...It killed her AND I SAW HIM WHY HER IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME IT...IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN...BEEN ME(he lookes behind Raven).he said to Slender man ''YOUR NOT TAKING HER NOT MY GIRL YOU KILLED MY SISTER!(runs to slender man and punches him)Now I kill you he goes to hit him but a tentacle trips him Raven trys to use here powers but Slender's powers are making her not use get up so does Slender Braydon kicks him in the face then a upercut (then changes to a beast) he uses his claws and keep rip'in Slender's shirt then staps him then smoke covers Slender mans body and there in the kichen every bodys Braydon and Raven go out yes on a date at a pizza place and the walk home and from 10 feet away a black figure was standing there. **

** Part 2 coming soon**


End file.
